WWE: The Devil's Psycho Daughter
by JeanGood
Summary: Follow this WWE Diva as she goes through her life backstage. Who is her dad, who are her friends, who will she fall for?


Introducing Characters Name: Jean McMahon (Adopted at age 14) Ring Name:The Devil's Psycho Daughter Nicknames: Little Devil, Psycho, J (Only by Seth and Roman), Sunshine (Only by Dean)  
Age: 24 (Started Wrestling age 14)  
Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Loose yourself in them Hazel Skin Color: 1/8th Native American so Tan/Olive Body Type: Hourglass but Athletic Likes: Jon Moxley, Hiting people with things, Being Daddy's little girl, Skillet, Three Days Grace, Fozzy, and saying "I'm here to kick butt, take names, and chew bubblegum, and i'm all outta bubblegum."  
Dislikes: Everyone but DX, AJ Lee, CM Punk, Randy Orton, The Shield, Undertaker, Kane, Ryback, Brock Lesnar, and Vince McMahon.  
Hates: Stephanie McMahon and Vicki Guerrero; Being called Princess, Babe, or Baby; Hello Kitty; Dora; Paul Heyman; Being Nice; Suck-Ups;Fake Blondes; and Losing.  
Favorites: CHOCOLATE!, Listening to music, Anything to do with wrestling, Annoying People, Dancing, and Singing.  
Personality: You piss her off she'll take your head off; Wanted by everyone but hates it; Takes no shit from anyone, but her dad; Big anger problems; Stubborn; and Straight Edge.

Name: Jonathan Good Ring Name: Dean Ambrose previously Jon Moxley Nicknames: Dean, The Shield's Mouthpiece, and Mox or Jon (Only by Jean)  
Age: 27 Hair Color: Auburn Eye Color: Crystal Grey-Blue Skin Color: Whitish Tan Body Type: Athletic Likes: Hurting people, being annoying, Hiting people with things, being a rebel, and saying "nope"  
Dislikes: Everyone but The Shield, Injustices, People touching what is his Favorites: Anything to do with The Devil's Psycho Daughter, Getting What he wants, Wrestling, Scaring People, and Serving Justice Personality: Takes shit from nobody but Jean, Big anger problems, Stubborn, Drinks and Smokes, and Doesn't like being nice to people who he thinks has something that belongs to him.

Backstage First Day (Jean's Pov)  
I walk inisde wearing my Explicit Mox Violence tanktop, my black skull skinny jeans, my Converse Shoes, and my DC hat. I walk staight to my dad's office. I look inside and see he's in a meeting but i go in anyway. "You wanted to see me,sir?" He gives me a weird look then realizes i don't want people to know i'm his adopted daughter. "Yes. Take a seat on the couch i'll be with you in a moment Psycho." The 3 boys give me weird looks when i just nod and sit when Vince calls me Psycho. They go back to talking. I hear someone talking, wait i know that voice. I look at the man talking and see that it's my friend Mox. I smile and say "Hey Mox." He stops talking, gets wide eyes and turns to look at me. The rest do too. He sees me and he smiles. "Well if it isn't The Devil's Psycho Daughter come up from Hell?" "Yeah, havta see the world sometime." Then we burst out laughing like the maniacs we truely are. My dad and the other 2 men are just looking at us weirdly. "Sorry, we kinda know each other from the Indies. Carry on i'll be quiet." They finish. Mox nods to me and leaves with the other two. Dad gets up and shuts the door. He looks at me, like i'm in trouble. "Come on dad you don't expect me to just stay quiet when i see an old friend do you?" He sighs then smiles at me. "Nice to see you my Little Devil." I hug him. "i'm glad to finally be back, but from here on out i don't want people to know you're my ?" "I understand, you got here by yourself and you want to keep it that way." "Yep." "So why did you actually come to my office Psycho?" "Just for that. See ya around Big V" i leave. I head to my own lockeroom.I get dressed in my Black and Blood Red Skully Halter top, my Blood Red leather booty shorts, my shin high converses with Blood Red laces, and my black leather fingerless gloves. I put on my Devil mask. It kinda looks like Kane's but it's a girls mask, and it has small red horns on it.  
I laugh like a maniac. I put my other hair into pigtails. I walk out and bump into someone. It's Kane. "Hey Big K." Only i call him that so he looks down. He smiles. "Hello Devil's Psycho Daughter." We hug and walk towards catering talking and catching up. We walk in and all conversation stops.  
They are all looking at me. Then this spunky girl skips up to me and says "Hi i'm AJ Lee. Who are you?" "I'm The Devil's Psycho Daughter, but you can call me Psycho or Little Devil." She just turns her head and asks "Psycho? Don't you get offended at that?" "Nope. It's my name why would I?"  
She just shakes her head. "I like you i think we should be friends." I turn and see that Kane is looking at AJ wearily. I'll have to ask him about that later. "Sure. Well i'm starving so lets eat." Kane just nods to me and turns the other way. I follow AJ to a table. We pass by Triple H, my brother-in-law. He grabs my hand. I just shake my head and mouth 'Not Here' he nods and lets my hand go. This happened in a matter of seconds so noone noticed. I sit down next to AJ. "So how old are you Psycho?" "I'm 24." "How long have you been wrestling?" "Since i was 14." "How'd you get here?" "Oh i worked my butt off to be here. I came from the Indies and worked my way up." She nods. This guy with Platinum Blonde noodle hair comes over and sits down. I glare at him. He must have felt my glare because he turns around and cringes. AJ sees this and says "Oh Psycho this is my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler." I raise and eyebrow. "Really i could have sworn he was Nicky from the spirit squad?" The dude blushes. "So i was right he was on the spirit squad." I laugh like a maniac. I shake my head. "See ya AJ i got a twerp to find." "Who?" "Oh um you guys know him as Ryback." she smiles and points to the entrance. I turn and see Ryan. I sprint and jump on him "Ryan!" He's shocked. He drops me. He looks down and sees me. He laughs "Little Devil!" He hugs me. People are just staring at us. "It's not polite to stare!" i yell at them. They turn away. He chuckles, same old Psycho." "Yep." I glance behind me because i feel someone there and i see Brock Lesnar. "Brocky!" I tackle him. He chuckles "Psycho same as ever."  
i smile. I put an arm around each of their necks and say "Carry me." The do. I just laugh like the Psycho i am. They finally set me down. I spot the one man who i can't stand standing next to my Straight Edge buddy. "Ouy Walrus step away from the Straight Edge Savior!" They both turn to look at me. Heyman recognizes me and says "Oh God not her." He turns and walks away. Punk winks at me and waves me over. I tackle him. "how's my Straight Edge Sister?" "Good. Haven't happened to have seen Orton around have you?" I hear a voice ask "Who wants me?" I turn and tackle him. He looks down.  
He smiles "How are ya Little Psycho Devil?" "I'm good. What about you?" "Good." "How about you and Sam?" "Not so good. We got a divorce." I frown.  
"Sorry to hear that Randy. Hope you are okay?" "Yeah i'm great." "Good. Well I gotta get going." "See ya Psycho." We hug and i leave. I head to the DX lockeroom. i knock "Open up before i burn down the door." It opens to a smileing Hunter. i walk in and see HBK sitting on the couch. "Paul he's cool right?" "Yeah he's cool." "Good cause i'm dying in this mask. I don't know how Glenn wears his all the time." i take off my mask. HBK gasps.  
"You're, You're..." "Yeah i'm Jean McMahon. Tell anyone i'll cut off your dick and keep it in the mason jar on top my fridge." He cringes. "Jean you don't have to threaten him." "Sorry it's my nature. I'm a McMahon." "You're an Adopted McMahon." "Do you always have to bring that up Paul?" i ask a little upset. "You know i grew up on the streets and that hurts." I've got tears in my eyes that i'll never let fall. He sees this and pulls me to him. He holds me and says "Honey i'm sorry. You know i don't mean anything by it. I was just joking." He rubs my back. He nods to HBK then to the door. He gets the message and leaves. Paul Sits on the couch with me on his lap. He pushes my hair out of my face. "Honey please don't cry." He takes my hand. He kisses my Palm, then moves to my neck. I push away. I get up lock the door and come back to his lap. He goes back to kissing my neck. i start to giggle. He chuckles "Why are you giggling?" "You're 5'clock shadow tickles." He just smiles. I know what you're thinking. Hunter is cheating with me on Stephanie. Stephanie is a bitch and always has been. She forced Paul to marry her to keep his job, then seduced him to get pregnant so he couldn't leave. Paul stops when he sees Jean staring off into space. "Jean?" I shake my head "Hmm?" "You were staring off." "Oh sorry just thinking." "Of what?" I sigh. "Us." He looks at me wearily "Us? What about us?" "I can't do this anymore Paul. I just can't. I'm sorry." "We have been together for 2 and 1/2 years and you're just worried now about us?" I sigh and get off his lap. "I'm sorry Paul. We can still be friends but i just can't be with you anymore." He sighs. "I understand. And yes we can still be friends. I'd rather be your friend then outta your life."  
We smile and i leave. HBK is waiting against the opposite wall. He smiles at me. "Little Psycho." He pulls me to him. "hey shawny." We laugh. His eyes widen. I question him. He points to my face. I feel no mask. I yelp and quickly put my mask on. We laugh. "See ya HeartBreak" i leave.I smile and leave. I'm passing a dark hallway when i'm pulled into it. I bite the hand over my mouth. I pull the hand off my eyes. I see the two toned man holding his bleeding hand screaming "She bit me!" "Oh shut up dude you're giving me a headache." Mox laughs. "Well it's nice to see you Mox but ya could've asked to see me but no you're too proud to ask and now your friend has a bloody hand" He shakes his head and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. The big guy asks "She bit Seth now you're hugging her Dean?" I pull away. I look at the big dude. I really look at his face. "Are you a cousin to The Rock?" He looks shocked and says "Yes." "I knew it you look Samoan." He chuckles. "Joe Anoa'i but you can call me Roman Reigns." "Were you known as Leakee?" "Yeah." "We've met before." "We have?" I take off my mask and his face drops. "But, but..." "Yeah i know. Please don't tell anyone my name. My dad promised no one would have to know." He nods. Seth turns and looks at me. His Jaw drops "Jean?" "Shush Colby." He laughs "Now i know why my bite mark looks familiar because you've bit me there before." I smile "Well then you should've known better." I put my mask back on. "I'm leaving guys." "no you aren't" I turn and look at Mox. "Why?" "Because i want to say i kidnapped you." "No i'm leaving." The boys surround me.I sigh "come on guys let me go." Roman says "No" I know this isn't gonna turn out well because a three on one attack is never fun. Suddenly Roman is pulled away then Seth. I look at Mox and he's staring behind me. Mox gets some sorta dust outta one of his pockets and blows it over my face. I'm going down when i see someone throwing Mox away from me. I pass out with someone picking me up. I come to in a dark lockeroom. I look around. I know where i am. "Mark turn on a light." The light comes on. I smile at my friend Mark AKA The Undertaker. "Thanks for saving me Taker." He nods. He hugs me.  
"nice to see you again my little Psycho" i smile and ask "So how do i get outta here and back to the food?" "Left, right, straight, left, right, you are at food." "thanks" I leave. I follow his directions then get some water. Someone steals it outta my hand. I turn and it's Daniel Bryan. "Give it back or i'm gonna shove it so far up your ass you won't be able to talk straight for a month." He looks scared and gives it back. I just laugh. "That's a good Goatface." I laugh and leave. I finish my water. I throw it away. I head to the Gorrilla Postion.

First Matches My music hits, it's "S&M by Rihanna". I walk out in the dark. Lights go off all different colors wildly. I come out acting/dancing crazy like.I love it. I get a mic. I laugh like a maniac into it. I throw the mic down and my music goes off. "Entering first from Hell. The Devil's Psycho Daughter!"  
I laugh. I hang upside down from the top rope to the outside looking at Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole waiting for my opponent to come out. I laugh out loud when Team Hell No's music hits. I jump off the top rope and flip onto the corner that Kane's fire comes out of. I sit there. Kane does his fire and it just tickles me. I never get burned from standing inside a fire. Goatface saw this and is now really scared. The bell rings and right away Goatface tags Kane in. I laugh. I point to the mat. He bows to me, now we lock up. I hear Cole ask "Did Kane just bow to her?" I take Kane down with a chokeslam. I cover him but Goatface breaks it. I smile at him and he's freaked out. Kane manages to tag DB in. I take and pedigree him. Kane gets in to help and i tombstone him. I stack Kane on DB and cover them both. I win. My music hits. I just laugh at them. I help Kane up. He's groggy but when i point to the ground he bows to me again. He may be the Devil's Favorite Demon but i'm The Devil's Psycho Daughter. So i'm royal and he works for my dad. I laugh and leave. I wait for the boys to come backstage. Kane hugs me "Little Devil you did well" "Thanks. And you bow'd like you were supposed to. Good Demon." He chuckles and leaves a scared Goatface behind. I just start petting him like you would a Goat. "I've always wanted a Goat for a pet." He looks at me like i'm crazy, until i kiss his nose. "My good little Goat." i leave. Everyone watched me do this because we were in catering. They are all confused. "He is my little Goat anyone hurts my Goat i will hurt them. NOBODY hurts my pet Goat. GOT IT!?" They all nod. I spot Justin Gaberial "Ooh a Werewolf even better than a Goat!" I tackle Justin. I start playing with his hair. He's just starin at me. He smiles he likes it. "MY WEREWOLF NOONE TOUCHES HIM! YOU CAN HAVE THE GOAT I GOT A WEREWOLF!" Justin chuckles at that. I just grab his hand and leave pulling him around by his hand.I put a collar on Justin that says 'Werewolf'. I attach a leash to it. Dad comes up to me. "Psycho you can't steal superstars because you think they are your pets. Let Justin go." "No." I stand up to him, and everyone gasps. No one says no to Vince. "Fine. You can fight for your so called Werewolf." He thinks for a moment then says "The Devil's Psycho Daughter against 3MB for Justin Gaberial. Right now." He heads to the ring. Everyone looks at me wondering how i got that to happen. Justin is just smiling at me. "Please win, i'd rather be your werewolf then 3MB's whatever." I smile and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry. I'm here to Kick butts, Take names, and chew bubblegum, and i'm all out of Bubblegum." He chuckles at that. I hold the leash and walk him to the Gorrilla Position. S&M by Rihanna hits. I come out dancing holding onto the leash that Justin is on. He's just looking around making sure he keeps up so he doesn't get choked by the collar. I hear King ask "Why does The Devil's Psycho Daughter have Justin Gaberial on a leash?" My dad comes out and says "This match is for Justin Gaberial. If The Devil's Psycho Daughter wins she gets to keep Justin as her pet Werewolf, if her opponents win she must set him free. So Introducing her opponents 3MB" The boys come out. I tie the leash and handcuff Justin to the ringpost. The bell rings. It's a 3 on one attack. I just stand and smile at them. I skip around them looking like AJ. I stop behind them. They spin around. I chokeslam Jinder and Drew. Wendy girl tries to run. I catch him. I do a NoNo sign with my finger and tombstone him. I pile them up and pin them. I win. Justin is smileing. I untie the leash and unhandcuff him. I pet his hair. I kiss his nose and we leave with me holding his leash.

WTF Backstage i start to lead Justin to my lockeroom. We are stopped by the Shield. I let Justin off his leash. He fights them. He's about to get powerbombed. I pick him up and say "NO HE'S MY WEREWOLF DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I kiss his nose. Mox says "Give him back so we can powerbomb him." "No.  
I'll be right back." I carry Justin to my lockeroom. I set him down on my couch. I put his hair out of his face. I kiss his forehead. I cover him with a blanket. I leave and go back to the boys. It's just Dean left. He pushes me against the wall."Well Sunshine it's just us now. What are you gonna do now?" I put my arms around his neck and ask "Were you Jealous of my Werewolf?" He looks away "I was not Jealous. I'm US Champion why would i be Jealous of a Nobody?" "Then why won't you look me in the eyes?" He turns his head to me. I look into his eyes and see that he's Jealous. I sigh and say "You shouldn't be Jealous Jon." He just looks at me with wide eyes because i called him by his real name. I just pull his lips to mine and kiss him. His tongue tries to battle for dominance but is loosing. He growls then i let him be the dominent one. We pull apart. I smile at him. "I told you, you didn't have to be Jealous." I take his hand. We walk into his lockeroom. Roman and Seth say "Look it's J." I laugh. i take my mask off "I think i'm not gonna wear my mask anymore." "Why?" "It's too hot, and i'm Native, we don't wear masks." They all nod. Jon asks "You still gonna wear your pigtails?" "Yes." He smiles. I know what he is thinking. "Are you thinking what i think you're thinking Mox?" "Nope" We laugh. There is a knock on the door. It's my dad. "Jean we need to talk." "Can my boyfriend come?" "Your boyfriend? Since when were you dating anyone?" "Since about 5 minutes ago, jeesh Dad get with it." He raises an eyebrow and nods to The Shield. "Yeah they know and they have been threatened not to tell." He nods. "Dean can come." We walk to his office. "Sit." We do. "Jean it's about Stephanie." "What does that bitch want now? Hasn't she done enough to me already?" "Jean she is your sister don't talk about her like that!" "Fine what does she want?" "She's going to Fire the current GM." "Okay, but does this have to do with me?" "She's the one firing Vickie that means you have to do the hiring." "Dad but that means..." "Yes that means you have to tell the world who you are." "But you know how hard i've tried to keep that from happening. I don't want to be treated different than i am now. I have busted my ass too fucking hard to be here! i'm not letting that Bitch ruin what i have worked too hard to get!" "watch your mouth!" "No i'm so fucking tired of Stephanie getting everything she fucking wants! I'm fucking done! I swear to God if you tell the world who i am i will never ever forgive you and i will kick Stephanie's ass to kingdomcome and back again!" I storm out the door. I'm pissed off in the hallway. Most people can tell by my face who i am. I pull my mask back on. I'm pissed off. Even Mox knows not to mess with me right now. I'm now in the ring. "Anyone and i mean anyone get out here and face me. I don't care if it's a viper or the World's Strongest Man i don't care if it's a tag team, someone get out here and face me right now!" The big show and Mark Henry come out. "Good just what i wanted." The great Khali comes out. "Yes the more the merrier."  
They get in and the bell rings. I destroy the 3 of them. Now i feel calm. I smile and just leave with my music playing. Jon finds me backstage with Seth and Roman. He hugs me. "Feel better now?" I nod. "So you really hate your sister don't you?" I nod. "Why?" I sigh "I don't want to talk about it okay." He nods.

In The Wrong So it's been a week and today is the day that decides the fate of my relationship with my family. Jon is holding my hand. "Sunshine don't be so tense it won't help." "I know Mox but i can't help it. What if they reveal who i am?" "Then i'll just come out and kiss you." "Seriously, you'd do that for me?" "I was joking but if that would help you then yes i'd really do that for you." "Good because i have this feeling that i'm gonna need you to do that today for me." He nods. We walk inside. I'm already wearing my mask. I sigh. I get into my gear. I head down to the ring. I just sit indian style in the middle of the ring, next to the table. My dad, Hunter, and The Bitch come out. Now Bitch#2 and annoying boy come out. I just watch them. They don't even realize that i'm sitting right here next to the table. I listen as The Bitch fires Bitch#2. My music hits and i stand up.  
I look at dad. He mouths 'I'm Sorry' to me. I know what's coming. "Now since my one daughter Fired the GM my other Daughter is going to Hire the new GM." the crowd asks "Who?Who?Who?" He holds out his hand to me. I take off my mask and hand it to him. "This is my other daughter." I sigh. "Yes it is true. My name is Jean McMahon. I didn't want any of you to know. I worked by ass off to get here i didn't want anyone to treat me differently just because of my last name, so i went by The Devil's Psycho Daughter." I turn from the crowd to my dad. "I will Never Ever forgive you for this!  
And Stephanie when we are done with this i want your ass in this ring in your gear. I'm sick and tired of you getting everything that you want this time i'm gonna get what i want." I put on a thinking face. "Now just because Stephanie, Vince, and Vickie deserve it I appoint Brad Maddox as new GM"  
I laugh at their faces. I see Paul's face. I turn to him and say "I am really sorry about this Hunter i'm not mad at you but i had to do something."  
He nods. He hugs me and leaves the ring. My family leaves. I kick Brickie out of the ring. I destroy the ring until The Sheild's music hits. I just stand in the middle of the ring. I smile at my boys coming down the stairs. I get a mic so does Dean. Dean says "Well i guess if you are letting the Universe know all about you why stop there." He pulls me to him and kisses me. We pull apart. I turn to the crowd. "You all look so shocked. Yes the Boss' daughter is dating the Mouthpiece of The Shield, the group bringing my Family grief. I always was the Black Sheep of the family." I laugh. We leave up the stairs together. We get backstage and i just cling to Jon. I'm so upset at my dad. He carries me to their lockeroom. He kisses me again.  
"You okay Sunshine?" "I'm fine." Seth and Roman asks "Are you sure J?" "yes boys i'm fine. Now i have a sister's ass to kick." I signal the tech guy. S&M by Rihanna hits. I get another mic. "Stephanie i meant what i said. NOW GET OUT HERE NOW!" Her music hits. She comes out in her gear. Dad's music hits. "This is now a No Holds Barred No Rules Match. The only way to end the match is to knock the other out" I smile. Finally! Stephanie looks so scared about the match. The bell rings and i start attacking The Bitch. She fights back. RAW goes off air but we are still going at it. We are still fighting for an hour after. Finally i scream and hit her with a Sludgehamer in the head. She's knocked out. The bell rings and i win. I smile. I finally got my revenge, after all these years of her bullying me and teaseing me and being a Bitch to me. The Shield's music hits. Dean kisses me and carries me backstage. Leo the trainer takes care of me.

Ending it All I walk backstage after my match with Prime Time Players that i won. No one treats me different after what i did to Stephanie. They all treat me like they used to. Nothing changed. Jon stops me in catering. He gets down on one knee. "Jean McMahon i love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"  
I smile. "Yes." We kiss. Now we are saying our vows. I went first. Now Jon is going. "Jean. Ever since i met you back in the Indies i knew you did something to me. That thing was care about me and made me love you. When you came to the WWE i knew that i couldn't live without you. I am possive and don't like people touching what is mine. You're gonna have to run me over with a car to get rid me now, Sunshine. I love you." I'm crying and i am laughing about the car line. "You may now kiss the bride." He droops me and kisses me. We come up laughing. We are so much alike. I finally had forgiven my dad and he walked me down the aisle. What was weird is i only have 1 actually girl for a bridesmaid. AJ Lee is my Maid of Honor, my Bridesman was Joe (Roman). Jon's Best Man was Sammi Calihan, his groomsman was Colby. It was funny to watch Colby and Joseph try to walk arm in arm, like they are supposed to. Sammi and AJ had no problem. Actually the way they are dancing right now i think that they might be the next couple. It's time for me to throw my Bouquet. I throw it and AJ catches it. I smile. I blush as Jon puts his whole head under my dress to get my garter off. He kisses my thigh when he's under there and i blush. He comes out. He flings my garter straight at Sammi. We all laugh at his face when AJ looks at him that way only me and her can. We have our honeymoon at the place we met. We met at the Indies in we just went to Cincinnati and i was perfectly happy that way. On the Honeymoon i got pregnant. Now i'm going into Labor. Jon is holding my hand.I squeze it. I yell "You did this to me Jon i swear to the Devil i'm gonna cut your dick off and keep it in the Mason jar on the Fridge!" He just kisses me and says "We'll see when this is all over." Finally the doctor says "Congratulations you have Quadruplets." My eyes widen. "QUADRUPLETS!?" "yes 3 boys and a girl." I look at Jon and he's just laughing his ass off. Doctor asks us "What are their names?" "Sammi April Good, Oliver Joseph Good, Dean Tyler Good, and Moxley James Good" Jon just smiles at my name choices. We decided Dean and Oliver's names together and he said if we have a girl i can name her myself and if we have more than 2 boys i can name the other boys. "The boys will like the names." "I don't know if Sammi will like that we named our girl after him though." "That's all you Sunshine i let you pick the girls name." He kisses me. "I can't believe we now have 4 kids." "Me either Sunshine." Colby, Joe, Sammi, and April all come in. I smile at them. "You each got a kid to hold. April you can hold our only girl. Her name is Sammi April Good." Sammi and April look at me and ask "You named her after me?" i look at them "Jinx, and Yes. Sammi you are Jon's best friend and April you are mine, so i found it fair to name our only girl after you two." They smile but Sammi asks "But why did you have to name the girl after me?" "Because Joe and Colby are not names fit for a girl. At least Sammi is." He chuckles "I guess." "Now Colby you can hold our boy Dean Tyler Good." Colby smiles and asks "You gave him my old ring name for a middle name?" "Yes we found it fair since you are one of our best friends." He smiles and takes him. I turn to Joe.  
I smile and say "Now Joseph you get to hold our boy Oliver Joseph Good." "You gave him my name for a middle name?" "Yes we felt Roman and Leakee did not fit with Oliver so we used Joseph." He smiles and takes him. We can tell he's happy. Sammi looks at me. I sigh and say "Okay Sammi you can hold our last boy. His name is Moxley James Good." He bursts out laughing. "You named him Moxley?" "Yes i found it fitting." Jon smiles at me. He hands Moxley James Good to Big Sammi. Jon kisses me. We smile watching our 4 best friends hold our 4 babies.

Years Later "Jean?" I look up. "Yes Jon?" "You were stareing off again." "I was thinking of the day our Children were born." He smiles "Yeah that was a good day."  
"Just think they are 10 now." "Yes we've been married 10 years already." "They all want to learn wrestling already.""Yes we will have a tag team and extras." "i don't think so Sammi and Moxley seem to want to form a Mixed Tag Team, while Dean and Oliver want to form a Tag Team as well." He smiles.  
"You think they are old enough to wrestle in the arenas now?" "As long as my dad is okay with it." "As long as i am okay with what?" I spin around. "DAD!" I hug him. "So what am i okay with?" "We want to know if it is okay if Sammi, Moxley, Dean, and Oliver come with us to the arenas now they all want to be wrestlers and have decided who is teaming with who." "Really?" "Yes." "GRANDPA!" Sammi tackles my dad. She pulls away and nods to Moxley. They do that evil smile and Moxley launches Sammi towards my dad. This isn't going to be good. I catch Sammi before she can spear my dad.  
"SAMMI APRIL GOOD YOU KNOW BETTER. AND MOXLEY JAMES GOOD SO DO YOU. I warned you two what would happen next time you tried it." They hang their heads and go to seperate corners. The stand facing the wall. "5 Minutes starting now." Oliver and Dean come in. They see their grandpa and i see that look that Colby and Joe used to give each other. "Don't you boys dare or you will end up like your sister and brother." They see Sammi and Moxley. The just shake their heads. They put their heads together. I see them nod. They run and tackle their Grandpa in a hug. Now the are trying to tag team him. I shake my head and look to Colby and Joe. "I swear to God Dean Tyler, and Oliver Joseph are just like you two." I look at the time "Okay Sammi and Moxley 5 minutes is up." I look to the corners and see they aren't there. I look at Jon and Big Sammi and say "These two are the embodiment of the Switchblade Conspiricy." Jon and Big Sammi shrug. I walk outside and see Sammi and Moxley yelling into their little camera doing a promo to no one. I smile. They haven't seen me. I walk back and drag Big Sammi and Jon outside and piont to the little ones. Jon smiles and nudges Big Sammi. Jon whispers "Just like us." I laugh when he says that. Sammi and Moxley turn and look at us. They hang thier heads. They know they broke timeout. I just smile at them. I open my arms. The run into my arms. "You two are just like your Daddy and Uncle Sammi when they were a tag team. It makes us proud." They smile then look at their dad. He smiles that Jon Moxley smile and picks them up. He puts girl Sammi on Big Sammi's shoulders,  
and Moxley on his. They walk inside. I follow. We walk and see Dean Tyler on Colby's shoulders and Oliver Joseph on Joe's shoulders. I laugh. All of them look at me. "You all have Mini Me's on your shoulders." Suddenly i'm picked up and put on someone's shoulders. I look and see i'm on my dad's shoulders. He says "Now we all have Mini Me's on our shoulders." I laugh, so does everyone. Dad puts me down. I hug him. "So?" "Yes the kids can come." We bring our little ones with us to the arena. "Now you 4 stay here with your dad and uncles as mom wrestles." They nod. I go, wrestle, win,  
and come back. Jon is frantic. "Jon calm down what's wrong?" "I went to the bathroom and when i came out all our kids were gone." "Jon calm down we will find them. You know them they never listen." He kisses me. "How are you so calm?" "Because i know where they will go." I take his hand. I walk and knock on Natalya and Tyson Kidd's lockeroom door. TK opens the door. He smiles at me "Yes they are in here." I hug him. "SAMMI APRIL AND MOXLEY JAMES WHAT DID I SAY" They hang their heads. I just pull them to me and kiss their heads. "You worried your dad half to death. What do you have to say for yourselfs?" They look at us. "Sorry mom. Sorry Dad." Jon just kisses their heads. He asks "Why did you come here?" Moxley look at Sammi then says "We wanted to find out what it was like being a real mixed tag team." I chuckle. "I knew it." I kiss them and say "Now go back to the room and stay there. Is that understood?" "Yes Ma." They run back to the lockeroom. We get in the hallway and Jon asks "How'd you know they'd be there?" "I knew they'd go to the one Mixed Tag Team that didn't scare them." "Beth freaks them doesn't she?" "Yes she's more man than girl, and they hate that cobra of Santinos, Tamina makes them always feel like they are in trouble and her partner is a Werewolf that they aren't sure they like." He just laughs. "What?" "I remember you used to drag that Werewolf around everywhere on a leash. Maybe if you tell them that they wouldn't be so weird around him, and tell them that Tamina is related to Uncle Joe and is just like him only female." "Maybe you should tell them as i go get our little Tag Team from the Uso lockeroom." "How do you know they are there?" "They are the only male twin tag team." "right. See ya later Sunshine." I smile and go to the Uso lockeroom. I knock "Alright Uso's give me my little tag team or i will burn down this door." Jimmy Uso opens and says "Please take them i swear they are going to destroy us." I walk in and see Jay Uso being tag teamed. "DEAN TYLER AND OLIVER JOSEPH WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" They stop and look at me. They leave Jay and come to me. "Sorry mom." I hug them and say "I swear you two are little copies of your Uncles Colby and Joe you know that?" "So you've said." I look at them. "Sorry mom." I kiss them and ask "Why did you bother the poor Uso's?" "They are the only tag team that are twins, we wanted to know what it was like for them." I smile and ask the Uso's "Did you tell them?" They nod. I turn to my boys "Alright you 2 lets leave the Usos alone. Besides you worried you dad half to death you need to tell him you are sorry." They nod. They each take a hand. I meet Jon in the hallway holding Sammi and Moxley's hands. I smile and ask "Where are you heading?" "Your dad wants us all in the ring right now."  
"Even our kids?" "Yes he wants us, our kids, TK, Natty, Jimmy, and Jay as well." I nod. We enter to The Shield's music because mine is inappropriate for our kids to enter to. My dad is out there with Stephanie and Hunter. Mine and Stephanie's relationship is better after i beat the crap out of her those years ago. We sit down. Sammi and Moxley sit on Jon's lap and Dean and Oliver sit on mine. Dad gets a mic."I have made a these 4 young ones will be our junior wrestlers. They will shadow these two tag teams around to expirence what it will be like." I smile at my dad he's trying to include my kids to make it easier for me and Jon to travel. Sammi and Moxley get off Jon's lap. Sammi gets a mic. Her and Moxley put their head together and say "We accept."Moxley says for them "We even have a name. We thought since we were nammed after it we would use the name"  
Mine and Jon's Mixed Tag Team then say "Our name is The Double Switchblade Conspiricy." We smile at them. We are so pround of them. My dad smiles and says "And so The Double Switchblade Conspiricy will shadow The Hart Dynasty." The Double Switchblade Conspiricy goes and sits on the other couch with the Hart Dynasty. They smile at me and Jon. Oliver and Dean get off my lap. Dean gets a mic. He pulls his brother to him and they say "We also accept." Dean says "We have a name too. Since we were named after our Uncles we decided to use a name that reflects that." They put there heads next to each others and say "Together we are Leakee Black." I'm so proud of them for coming up with that name just like their brother and sister did. I smile at my dad. My dad says "So Leakee Black will shadow The Usos." Leakee Black goes and sits on the couch with The Usos. Now it's just me and Jon on our couch. Dad smiles at us all and says "That is all, you can leave." We all do. We go backstage. Jon and I smile and watch our kids walk away.  
"We did good." "No Sunshine we did great."  
THE END 


End file.
